Strawberries
by rosey51235
Summary: Tommy decides to eat some strawberries. Let's just say Adam likes strawberries, and now that Tommy tastes like strawberries...do you see where I'm headed?


**Alright. I don't own Tommy or Adam because hey, if I did, my boyfriend might not trust me. (; Anyways, 2****nd**** Adommy fluff-ness. WARNING: yeah, guy-on-guy goin' on here. Consider yourself warned! :) Hope you enjoy!**

**P.S. – Review if you love me? 3**

Tommy POV

Alright, let me start by setting the scene. May 12th, Saturday, 2010. 11:36 a.m. Sitting on my family room couch, eating strawberries and texting Adam. He was being driven to my house as we spoke (typed? I'm not sure...) from some interview thingy.

"Erg. Interview = SOOOO boring. :P how's my glitterbb?"

"Sorry it was boring D: but im good :D im eatin strawberrehz |3"

"lol, ur addicted to strawberries aren't chu?"

"xD i am NOT! *munch munch munch* O_e"

"Pulling into your neighborhood... *bad black voice* im in ur hood! :D"

"lol bb ur so not black. ;) hehehe... i c the car! 3"

That's when I ran outside smacking into him at full force, almost knocking us over.

Adam's POV

I didn't answer the last text as I pulled up to his house. Instead I got out of the car, slipping my phone into my pocket and not bothering to watch the car disappear down the street. Tommy did this kinda girly, half-run half-skip thing and bounded smack into me. I help him tightly by his waist, burying my face in his hair (well, the long part of his hair, anyways...) as he threw his arms around my neck. I felt him press his face into my chest. He smiled up at me. "Wanna go inside?" he asked, smiling beautifully at me. "Sure," i managed casually, taking his hand and letting him lead me up to his house.

Tommy POV

I took him up to my room, where he sat with his legs in front of him, straight out. I laid down, my head resting just above his right knee. We talked for what seemed to be hours; he stroked my face and hair with his left hand and i held his right hand tightly in both of mine. I realized that the entire time, we hadn't looked away from each other even once. Wow, hours on hours of staring into each other's eyes and talking...nice. I got up and sat away from him, looking to see what he'd do. He straddled out a little and patted the space of mattress in his lap. I grinned and crawled over to him, sitting with my back against his chest. He wound his arms around me and – cuddled against him, just the two of us – I was incredibly happy and at ease.

Adam POV

Tommy looked so at ease against my chest, with my arms around him. He was warm against me, like a space heater, but also small compared to me, almost childlike. I leaned down and nudged his head a little to the left. I nuzzled his neck gently, and then nipped at it. He giggled, and I took one of his many hoop earrings in my teeth and tugged carefully. He laughed quietly, a light blush springing to his face. I growled playfully and left a trail of light kisses from his jaw to the hollow above his collarbone. I moved ever so slightly to his neck, where I bit down and sucked softly on his skin. He moaned quietly and lolled his head forward slightly. I wanted to...well, to kiss him. To taste him...which probably was the flavor of strawberries right now seeing as, duh, they're the last thing he ate. I ran the fingers of my left hand through his hair several times, before tugging it gently, pulling his face to mine in the process.

Tommy POV

I loved it. The way he was so gently, yet just the sensation of him sucking on my neck drove me insane with passion. Then, his fingers were in my hair. First just petting, then tugging...then I found my vision changing, my face moving towards his without my conscious command to do so. Before I could process it, my lips had met his and he was kissing me. After about the first or second time he kissed me, I realized I REEEEALLY liked it. I tried to just kiss back like I would with a girl. Because, y'know, I didn't really have guy experience...so I just had to try it and learn. I was kissing him back, well I think I was... my brain wasn't quite focused. I wasn't exactly sure what I was doing, but eventually we were in an intense french-kiss make-out session. Oh, wow. If I had to put a description to the amazing taste that was Adam, I'd say it was...hm, kind of sweet, but not too much...maybe some kind of mint? "I love you," I whispered, continuing to kiss him.

Adam POV

I was right, he tasted like strawberries. SO good. To my surprise, Tommy was good at the whole "kissing a guy" thing; he was even the one that STARTED our now currently happening epic make-out session. I wondered what I tasted like to him...probably mint; I'd used one of those Wisp things right before I got here. (Mhm, guilty of, like, ALWAYS having a Wisp with me.) "I love you," he whispered, continuing to kiss me. I loved him, too...I had ever since I met him. "I should eat strawberries more often, huh?" he teased breathlessly. "Actually, yes, you taste fan-FUCKIN -tastic." I pointed out. "Haha...you taste like...minty, I guess. Whatever it is, it's nice." he breathed quietly. Ha, mint! I knew it! I loved strawberries, but to be honest, I think I enjoyed kissing a strawberry-flavored Tommy more than actually eating strawberries. 3

_The End_


End file.
